Hair clips such as claw clips and jaw clips come in different designs and sizes, and are typically worn in the hair for different styling solutions. Conventional hair clips include two rigid body members (e.g., made of a hard plastic) that are pivotally coupled together by a spring-biased hinge. The body members each include a handle portion, a hair-gripping portion with teeth, and an intermediate portion therebetween where the rigid bodies are pivotally coupled together. When a user wearing such a hair clip rests her head back against a hard surface with the hair clip between her head and the surface, the rigid body tends to cause discomfort. The hard surface tends to cause the hair clip to dig into the wear's head, thereby causing the discomfort. This is a common problem that is especially an issue for women who wear hair clips to keep their hair out of the way while working out on exercise equipment, while riding in a car and resting their head back against the headrest, etc.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved hair clips that do not cause a wearer discomfort from resting her head back against a hard surface. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.